Unnecessarily Exciting Life
by Blu00F
Summary: A story about a boy named Jake. One night, something appeared in his room that took him into Minecraft. Will he able to survive? Probably not. Watch as this novel-enthusiastic kid who basically know all the cliches in stories brings spoilers as you read the story. Enjoy. Rated T for adult humor and really mild swearing.
**Chapter [Uno]: Prologue**

 **-|-** [ _It's starting…_ ]

 **I'm currently sitting frozen on my bed, afraid to move or make a voice. Because a huge ass screen suddenly decided to appear on my wall. It glows faintly as it buzzes. Suddenly a voice asked me.**

"Would you like to have a special power?" It asked me. I mean, let's be honest here, who would answer such question…

"Yes!"

"Good. Would you use-"

"No wait! That just came out of my mouth!" The voice stopped. But continued soon after.

"Would you use your power for good, and to help the people of Minecraft?"

"Yes! Wait, Minecraft?" I stopped because it sounded familiar.

"Wait! NO! I accidentally answered again!"

"Very well. Your help will be greatly appreciated."

"No! I told you it was a mistake-"

"Nope too late…" A hole appeared on the middle of the screen and sucked me in.

"WHOA!"

 **-|-** [ _Such an anti-climactic way to start a story…_ ]

 **Getting sucked into A-Hole is already a bad thing for me. Not only that, after I got sucked, I found myself in a weird looking place.**

"Huh? What the…" I quickly raised my body from the ground and looked around. I noticed that almost everything are made of blocks. My mouth was wide open, I can't believe what I'm seeing. It's like a retro nightmare. It's like I was brought back to the 80s.

"Impossible…" I sighed. I stood up and brushed the dust off my clothes.

" _Should I try to walk around the area?"_ I thought as I tapped my chin like a genius.

 **And so… I decided to walk around the area for a bit. It was grassy plain as far as my eye can see. Well, I was nearsighted so it can't be helped.**

-gasp-

I hid behind a tree after I noticed a figure in the distance.

"I saw a figure in the distance." I said. I peeked from the side of the tree to see what it was.

" _Dang it. It's too blurry."_ I thought as I reached for my glasses in my pocket. I put it on and peeked again. It was a guy. Dang it… It was a guy lying on the ground unconscious. He's wearing a dark red unzipped hoodie and a black shirt underneath it. He's also wearing a long black jeans, kind of similar to what I'm wearing.

I slowly creeped up on him. I examined him from head to toe. As I examined him I realized that there was something in his pocket. I decided to loot his body, if I'm going to survive here, I'm going to need some supplies. I slowly moved my hand towards the pocket in his pants. Just as my hand entered his pocket he woke up. He stared at me with confused expression.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I answered in a quick, high-pitched tone.

He looked down to where my hand is. I quickly grabbed the thing inside his pocket. But he kicked me away.

"Ow!" I screeched in pain.

"You thief!" He stood up.

"No! You're wrong!" I raised my hand.

"Oh yeah? Then what were you trying to do?" He asked me. I don't know what to say, so I decided to direct his attention elsewhere.

"Holy shit look a cube!" I pointed. He looked towards where I'm pointing.

"Oh, it is a cube. WHAT THE HELL!?" He shouted.

"Why is everything made of cubes!?"

"Oh so you're the same as me!" I stood up.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked. I picked up my glasses from the ground.

"Dude, last night I had like… there was a screen on my wall and then I got here…" I finished my sentence nervously.

"That happened to me too!" He replied. I examined the surrounding area.

"Any idea where we are?" I asked him. I might sound pretty serious just now but I was just glad that he already forgot that I was trying to steal his stuff.

"No…" He answered.

"I think It would be better that we stick together for now… We never know what danger they have in this world…" I said, trying to look cool as I adjust my glasses, hoping that a sudden light flare would shine across it.

"Yes I agree." He replied putting his hand inside the pockets on his hoodie. _Dang it, he looks cooler with that…_ I thought.

 **-|-** [ _Failed to loot an unconscious guy… wow._ ]

 **This guy and I then decided to explore for a bit. We think that we should stay away from the forest and trees because we were scared if there could be a bear or something.**

"So… any name?" He asked me, breaking the silence between us.

"Me?" I hesitated to tell him my real name.

"What's yours?" I asked him back.

"I'm Johnathan. But, you can call me Nathan." He answered with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Nathan. I'm Jake." I answered.

"Jake, eh? Are you Scottish?" He asked.

"No why?"

"Nothing, just, forget what I said."

We kept walking for about 30 minutes until I decided that this is too exhausting for me.

"Alright, this is getting nowhere…" I stopped and put my hands on my hip.

"Yeah, we didn't see anything other than trees and grasses." He agreed with me.

"Anyway it's getting dark, shouldn't we do something about it?" He pointed at the setting sun.

"Nah, it's okay. I think I got a flashlight here somewhere…" I reached behind but stopped. Why am I expecting to be bringing a backpack?

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well, Nathan. This is going to be a long night…" I sighed.

 **-|-** [ _End…_ ]

 _~Filler Filler Filler Filler Filler Filler Filler Filler Filler Filler Filler Filler Filler Filler Filler Filler Filler Filler Filler Filler Filler Filler Filler Filler Filler Filler Filler Filler Filler_


End file.
